


Honra

by Lara_Boger



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Depression, Dubious End, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Depression, Sad, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Preso em uma armadilha fatal de Divatox e abandonado por todos, Adam sabia que era uma questão de tempo para sua morte, mas nem a dor ou a fraqueza o impediriam de buscar sua própria honra fosse qual fosse o seu fim.





	Honra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de Power Rangers não me pertencem, sendo propriedade da Saban e atualmente da Disney.
> 
> Postado originalmente em 06/02/2011
> 
> Notas: Essa fic começou em um inocente esboço rabiscado em um caderno qualquer durante um momento de ócio não duradouro. Não achei que fosse dar em alguma coisa até o dia em que encontrei as anotações meses depois e comecei a digitá-la. Se deu em algo é lucro, não?

**Honra**

 

Dor: era tudo que o rapaz jogado no chão conseguia sentir.

Talvez não houvesse mais o que sentir, então a dor lhe servisse como uma espécie de alívio. Adam não queria pensar no que tinha acontecido nem na razão de estar ali. Não queria relembrar as acusações sem provas, a rejeição dos amigos e os olhares de descrença e desprezo.

Simplesmente não queria pensar e por isso a dor era bem vinda.

Tinha de admitir que os planos de Divatox tinham dado certo dessa vez. Ela finalmente conseguira... Pelo jeito ela havia realmente se esmerado e desistido de lançar mão de coisas tão grandes, percebido que poderia agir em esferas bem menores e intrigas poderiam ser mais eficientes em seus objetivos do que monstros gigantes... só nunca pensara que pudesse ser ele o escolhido.

Por que com ele? Por que com um ranger qualquer?

Isso sim não fazia o mínimo sentido. Entenderia a lógica se sua vítima fosse Tommy que era o líder da equipe e o ranger mais poderoso, mas qual era a vantagem afinal de tirar do caminho alguém que sequer tinha grandes poderes ou ocupava uma função que não era crucial?

Soou estranho quando ela havia falado em  _elo._  Que liderança não era o caso, muito menos o poder. Ela afirmara ter tido trabalho em entender como as coisas funcionavam para os humanos, mas finalmente conseguira sua vitória com um plano perfeito porque com certeza aquilo seria o começo do fim para os Power Rangers. Não conseguira entender as implicações daquelas palavras. Sabia apenas que Divatox deixara de ser a vilã quase folclórica que todos conheciam, mas isso já lhe era óbvio já que sofrera as maiores consequências.

No mais, seu cérebro parecia não conseguir processar mais nada além do fato de estar em uma espécie de arena, cercado de monstros, em número tão grande que mal conseguia se defender. Ferido, lutando em uma batalha para o qual não tinha a mínima chance. Não tinha mais o seu morfador. Estava ali de cara limpa, sem nenhum dos poderes de ranger que lhe valiam em circunstâncias comuns, pois fora expulso, acusado de ser um traidor. Mais uma entre tantas outras que lhe pesava sobre os ombros.

Nunca roubara, nunca traíra. Nunca dissera uma má palavra... e nada daquilo fora o suficiente para evitar o que lhe soava como um pesadelo do qual não iria acordar. Nunca pensou que seu papel como Power Ranger terminaria daquele jeito, de uma forma tão trágica porque desde o início tinha certeza de como aquilo ia acabar.

O resultado era certo. O diferencial era sua capacidade de resistir ao massacre que estavam promovendo contra si. Era o tempo que demoraria a sucumbir aos pés de Divatox e assim coroar seu triunfo. E ela não dava nenhuma mostra de tédio. Estava disposta a esperar o tempo que fosse preciso com a certeza de seu bom resultado...

Para o deleite dela não ia demorar muito.

" _Chega"_  disse para si mesmo enquanto buscava forças para se mover. Sentir novamente seu corpo só lhe fez ter mais consciência de que o tempo era escasso.

O ar queimava em seu peito. Mal conseguia respirar. Sua visão estava opaca, enxergar nitidamente era um esforço, mas de qualquer forma não adiantaria mais nada saber quem o atacava. Eram tantos que não se importava mais. Faria diferença se houvesse como se defender, mas como não poderia esboçar sequer um gesto mínimo, dispensava.

Só queria que acabasse logo.

Tossiu, tentando respirar. Encolheu-se pelo movimento doloroso e seus olhos encontraram sangue nas mãos e no chão onde estava jogado. O gosto de ferrugem dominando suas percepções trazendo um quadro tão trágico que lhe soou irônico.

Divatox sabia como se divertir.

Há quanto tempo estava naquela arena sendo atacado por aqueles monstros?

E pensar que era apenas uma mera distração, uma brincadeira qualquer. O jogo consistia em esmaga-lo, e era o seu instinto de sobrevivência que tornava as coisas mais interessantes para ela. Mesmo não querendo mais viver, não vendo motivos ou esperança de voltar para casa, ainda reagia e lutava. Estava sendo um bom brinquedo. Era isso que eles lhe diziam.

Um brinquedo... pelo menos era útil a alguém. Não conseguira vislumbrar uma única razão para sua existência nos últimos dias então era bom ser útil de alguma forma, mesmo que não fosse durar muito.

O jogo era basicamente quebrar o brinquedo, não era?

\- Levante-se. – a ordem clara chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Qual dos monstros havia lhe chamado? Qual deles teria o suposto privilégio de vencer o jogo?

O chão lhe parecia tão atrativo...

\- Levante-se! – a ordem se repetiu, agora pela voz de Divatox, chamando-o para seu último ato.

O que importava? A esta altura não havia nada que lhe fizesse querer sobreviver àquilo. Nenhum motivo, nada nem ninguém que lhe esperasse nem mesmo sua família. A armadilha fora longe o bastante para levar embora tudo que era mais precioso com acusações e rumores de traição e tantos outros atos que sequer faziam parte de sua índole. E ninguém fora capaz de lhe dar apoio ou simplesmente acreditar em que era inocente. Apenas castigos para atos que nunca cometera.

Não tinha motivos para resistir, mas ainda restava a teimosia. Forte o bastante para não deixa-lo simplesmente esperar pelo último golpe.

A dor foi excruciante. Seus ossos pareceram ranger. Estava zonzo e não achou que suas pernas fossem suportar o próprio peso. O mundo parecia girar, mas ainda assim ficou de pé.

O ranger verde era teimoso o bastante para julgar aquilo como um gesto mínimo de honra. Já havia perdido tudo e não abriria mão do que lhe parecia ser o mínimo.

Olhou para os monstros que lhe cercavam. De onde viria o último golpe ele não sabia, mas aconteceria. E por mais que sua situação fosse ruim ainda tinha dignidade para espera-lo de pé porque, se não tinha como se defender, preferia morrer tentando.

\- ADAM!

A voz feminina soou alta, ecoando pelos arredores. Alta e clara. Era o seu nome em uma voz conhecida, se sobressaindo a tantas outras que se uniam com as mesmas palavras.

Tanya.

Olhou para o lado, esforçando-se para superar a dor sentida a cada simples movimento e finalmente a viu. Não somente a ela mas todos os outros rangers, morfados, prontos para alguma luta. Seus amigos... ou que pelo menos eram até pouco tempo.

Será que eles ainda o consideravam um amigo? Será que tinham descoberto a verdade e vindo para resgatá-lo? Ou estavam ali para participar da brincadeira? As vozes pareciam preocupadas, mas o rapaz já não tinha mais qualquer esperança.

Fosse como fosse, era tarde demais.

\- Desculpe. – sussurrou, olhando para ela. A ranger amarela era a única que lhe interessava.

Uma única palavra antes do último gesto.

Mal sentiu o golpe que o derrubou. Um estalo, a inconsciência e nada mais. Mal sentiu seu corpo desabar naquele chão que lhe parecera subitamente tão macio. Talvez não houvesse mais nada a sentir.

A última imagem que teve foi de Tanya. Ouviu o som de seu grito, sobressaindo-se também em tantos outros em um outro sinal de que ela se importava. De que ela ainda acreditava em si.

Não sabia como ia ser. Aquilo poderia realmente ser o seu fim, ou se poderia acordar em outro lugar onde estivesse seguro. Quem sabe a vã fantasia de que tudo aquilo poderia ser um pesadelo?

Não sabia mesmo, mas fosse qual fosse o desfecho, tinha uma única certeza: havia restado pelo menos alguém, e por essa pessoa havia valido a pena lutar e estar de pé quando ela chegasse.

E por mais que lhe doesse, aquilo era o suficiente.

 

_**Fim** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finais: Sim, o fim está subentendido. A palavra "fim" está ali pra dizer que acabou, mas prefiro que você pense o que desejar a respeito. Se morte ou pesadelo, tudo dependerá de sua própria imaginação.


End file.
